Adrienn Kiszely
Full name: Adrienn Sári Kiszely Nicknames: The Black Queen Age: Actual age - 33 at time of death; Immortal age - 30 Date of birth: '''May 30 '''Place of birth: Szeged, Hungary Occupation: Queen of the Czigany Grade: N/A Faction: The Hungarians Background History: Adrienn Sári Kiszely came into the world on 30th May, 1979. She was born to His Majesty King Oszkár and Lady Flora Kiszely, already of noble blood. Her father was King of the Czigany, the gypsies of Hungary. Like its neighbor, Romania, Hungary is home to a good number of mythical creatures, most notably vampires and werewolves. In fact, Adrienn’s father was a great werewolf King, and he had high hopes that his daughter would be a son, in order to carry on the line of werewolves. However, Adrienn was born sans male parts, so she was brought up as a Lady, taken under her mother’s wing while her father was affectionate toward her, but always wished she had been born a male. When she was eighteen, she enlisted in the Hungarian Air Force, wanting to serve her country even if she wouldn’t be Queen. It was clear by Adrienn’s twentieth birthday that she was not going to make the transition to werewolf-dom, despite being surrounded by vampires, but it was during that year she met a handsome werewolf named Dominick, and fate intervened…by way of imprinting, or so said Dominick. However, Adrienn didn’t take kindly to this idea. She was finally let in on the secrets of her lands, the tales she had thought to merely be fiction, but now? To be tied to someone, just because something in the air went ‘poof’? This someone also happened to be in talks with King Oszkár to inherit the throne – something that infuriated Adrienn to no end. To make matters worse, the vampires in the land were growing restless - they wanted representation, they wanted rights, and they were being severely mistreated. It seems that Adrienn’s father came from the old line of thinking, where vampires were the enemy. He tried to banish them all, but there was a coup d'état, and the King was killed – his wife committed suicide shortly after. It was then that Adrienn decided she would be Queen no matter what. She married Dominick but never slept with him, hence why her former nickname was The Virgin Queen. She used the time of not being an attentive wife to be attentive to her studies instead, and she soon earned a degree in Explosives Engineering from the University of Szeged. To take care of Dominick, she used her favorite weapon - subtlety. She arranged it so that, in all of his meals, he was ingesting a good amount of ground-up glass. Though werewolves heal quickly, as time goes on, this type of thing begins to take its toll and thus Dominick's digestive system was ripped to shreds and he was finished. The werewolves of the nation were astonished. Most fled, leaving the vampires with an advantage. From then on, Adrienn was hailed as The Black Queen, a human graciously working for the well-being of vampires, and the Black Army proudly serves her. Being a military girl herself, Adrienn holds her soldiers in high regard. She was finally granted immortality shortly after her 30th birthday, once the territory war with the Royal Vampire Army of Romania (led by Leo Nicolae) came to a close. Adrienn was changed by her current husband, commander of her own Black Army, General Andris Sándor. He is her third husband and hopefully the third time is a charm - the first two didn't fare so well. Obviously, Dominick was murdered and her second husband Sebestyén Sárközy (main adviser to the Prime Minister of Hungary), seemed to agitate Adrienn rather quickly when his political ideals didn't mesh well with her desires for her people to have more of a voice. Thus, he was involved in a 'mysterious' car accident in what was ruled to be a drunk driving incident. The marriage only lasted six months. After discovering that her husband Andy had an affair with Alicia Williams while she was on vacation in Romania, Adrienn flew into a jealous rage. She stripped Andy of his rank in the Black Army and declared war against the Romanians, thinking that finally once and for all she would finally get hunting rights for her people in Bucharest in exchange for her husband. The Black Army was defeated, thanks to Andy switching sides and joining the RVA, and after a scuffle with Leo atop the roof of her house, Adrienn perished in a fire she had created with explosives. Family/Connections: Andris Sándor (husband) Oszkár Kiszely (father; deceased) Flora Kiszely (mother; deceased) Dominick Molnár (ex-husband; deceased) Sebestyén Sárközy (ex-husband; deceased) Powers Basic vampire skills. Is also immune to all vampire gifts in the form of a defensive shield which causes pain for anyone who attempts to use a gift on her. OOC Info NPC driven by: Unplayable character. Previously driven Kim. PB: Laetitia Casta 'Journal: 'queens_endgame